Of Tigerlilys and Wendys
by Nightingalelynx
Summary: He never thought he had to choose between them so soon… in fact, he never thought he ever had to choose, period. It all started the moment Wendy Darling had enough of seeing Peter and Tigerlily grow closer than ever.
1. Of Tigerlilys

**Disclaimer:** **None of the characters in the story belong to me! They belong to J.M Barrie. Enjoy! Review please! Dedicated to those who reviewed my last two stories, thank you! I really appreciated it! This is probably going to be a short story, maybe 3-5 chapters? ~Nightingalelynx**

**Pairing: We'll see ;) And if you've read my previous stories you'll know which slash I'm in favour of! :D**

**Summary:** He never thought he had to choose between them so soon… in fact, he never thought he ever had to choose, period. It all started the moment Wendy Darling had enough of seeing Peter and Tigerlily grow closer than ever.

**Of Tigerlilys and Wendys**

His stomach was greedily swallowing all food that came into reach. That was one of Peter's favourite things about dining with the Indians—the abundance of the most interesting foods. And the mock-fights, what _fun_! As his hand reached out for yet another piece of whatever was in front of him, a loud cheer caught his attention. Forgetting completely about the food, as children often do when something more interesting is happening, Peter floated curiously above the heads of the crowds to see what was happening.

Tigerlily was happening, that's what. To be exact, what was happening was that Tigerlily had finally accepted a challenge from the most worthy of braves to fight tonight.

And what a powerful figure she cut, as she swirled around the brave in the heavy humid night air, landing precise, powerful, well planned blows that quickly knocked the brave to her feet. Peter watched with fascination, his blue-and-grey flecked green eyes narrowed and trained on the Indian Princess with such eerie focus that he never noticed the small shadow that sat clumsily down on the littered forest floor, slumping against a tree in her exhaustion.

Tigerlily gave a shrill victory hoot that sounded to Wendy Darling's ears like the perfect companion to Peter's famous crow. _Why, Tigerlily is the perfect companion to Peter,_ Wendy thought bitterly. They both love danger, fighting, and anything related to adventure while Wendy preferred stitching, maybe, next to a warm fire at night, listening fondly to the Lost Boys' snores. Maybe that's why, in the moment of fun, Peter was more interested in Tigerlily than in her.

Wendy's own plain blue eyes turned to Tigerlily. That dark, powerful figure… _was a great match for Captain Hook_, Wendy thought in a rare burst of spitefulness. She instantly regretted it, like the kind, proper English lady she was, deep inside. She sighed.

Peter did not hear her sigh. At the moment, all he could hear was Tigerlily's voice, smooth and elegant, yet bold and brusque at the same time, inviting him into her tent for the night.

"Now if we pretend to be asleep until Father himself falls asleep, we could sneak out later and have so many adventures! What do you think of visiting the Mermaids, Peter? Or do you prefer my telling you stories all night long? Oh, Peter, I have so many stories I could tell you…"

Peter absolutely loved both options. So they snuck out of camp, walking, of course, since Tigerlily didn't have Tinkerbell's fairy dust to make her fly. They headed towards the wolf den, not too far from the current Indian camp, deep in conversation. The little figure in the dirtied white nightgown hesitated, but ended up following the other two, more adventurous children.

"My favourite weapons are swords and arrows, as I wield them the best." Tigerlily was telling Peter. _Why_, Wendy wondered, _did Tigerlily's eyes have to be so golden-brown in the moonlight?_

"I wield all weapons the best," Peter boasted proudly, still not aware of a clumsy little girl in the shadows, walking behind them.

"Of course you do," Tigerlily purred, for that was what her tone sounded like to Wendy, who was going greener by the minute. Peter Pan lifted into the air and showed Tigerlily a few of his best flying tricks, the clear black sky being his backdrop. Tigerlily, in turn, praised him until the eternal boy's head was swelled up about the size of Neverland.

And that was how the night went, until Wendy finally dropped of exhaustion right onto the uneven forest floor, falling asleep almost instantly. The skies cried for her, which wasn't exactly helping her at the moment. As she gradually became soaked, Tigerlily and Peter were curled up inside the wolf den with furry companions, sharing many exaggerated stories of the wonderful Peter Pan. Not once did Wendy cross Peter's mind.

In the morning, Peter Pan returned to their hideout to see a fast asleep, still-soaking (the boys had found and carried her into the shelter not two hours ago, the rain still pounding mercilessly) Wendy Darling in his bed. Indignant, he flew over and yanked the poor girl right out of her… um, _his_ bed.

"That's _my_ bed!" Peter shouted as possessive children sometimes do.

Wendy followed him meekly as he marched her over to her own bedding on the hard floor, at least until she finally shook off the final grasps of slumber.

"Oh, really? Then why didn't you sleep in it last night?" Wendy yelled back, jerking out of his grasp suddenly, catching the boy by surprise.

"Because—because..." Peter stuttered for an excuse. "I was with Tigerlily!"

The moment the words left his lips, Wendy couldn't help but feel all the frustration from last night return to her in one brutal blow. "Then why don't you just move in with her? Marry her? Forget about us, about _me_? You know she'd want that!" Wendy spat at him, her voice raising an octave by the end of the mini rant.

Peter's mouth opened and closed like a fish. He gave up trying to think up an explanation and instead studied the only Lost Girl. Her cheeks were flushed rosy pink, her hair matted and still slightly wet, her usually gentle blue eyes seemingly brighter and bluer in her anger. His gaze travelled down slightly to watch her purse her lips together in an effort to stop them from trembling.

When Wendy gasped, Peter realized that they were standing only inches apart. Instead of flying backwards like he usually would have done, however, Peter only leaned in closer and murmured; "What's wrong, Wendy-lady?"

A few things happened at once.

Wendy flushed a deeper red and something unknown to Peter flashed across her face.

Peter's blue-and-grey flecked green eyes never left her face.

The door burst open and the Lost Boys piled in.

"Mother! We couldn't find Father, but—"Slightly stopped short at the sight before him. "Oops, silly me. Father is right there! Mother's just first class, isn't she? She found Father even while she was sleeping!" The Lost Boys echoed their praises for Wendy, which made her feel just a tad bit better.

"Nothing," she said curtly to Peter, and turned to the boys in one fluid motion. "Boys, what would you like for breakfast today? Oh, my, Tootles, all prepared, are you?" She added at the sight of Tootles carrying a large basket full of strawberries and blueberries and such. "Very well, it'll be berries for breakfast today! Oh, and Michael? Get bathed at the river and change into the outfit I made for you, will you, dearest? It's on your bed—John! Get your muddy hands off Curly's bed!"

Peter was swept aside (unintentionally) by the Lost Boys as they clambered for their Mother's attention. He grabbed his panpipes and left the hideout, running for once, instead of flying, his eyes narrowed in thought. What had happened back in the hideout? Suddenly, Tigerlily came running up to him, panting slightly but still looking every bit like the Indian Princess she was.

"Peter!" She called. "I was looking for you! I heard there were bears—grizzly bears, Peter!—near Dead Man's Cove! And the mermaids said they discovered part of Hook's treasure, just outside the Black Castle!"

A smile lit up on Peter's face. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he demanded. "Let's go!"

Wendy Darling sat next to the fire, patiently stitching, and waiting for Peter to come home. She didn't really expect a reward for her patience though. It had been three days since Peter had left after he had roughly shook her from her much needed sleep. He wasn't back from his adventures, though Tinkerbell would occasionally fly in to report that he was in the middle of yet another adventure and wouldn't be returning just yet.

It broke her heart each time. What had she done to anger him so much? It was his fault, forgetting all about her in the midst of adventure with Tigerlily, and he had the nerve to come back and try to dominate everything again, like he owned the place! As if I didn't even matter to him, Wendy thought suddenly, startled at the thought.

But Wendy, being Wendy, didn't do anything particularly evil, choosing instead to plan what she was going to say—yell—when Peter came back._ If_ Peter came back.

Tinkerbell, on the other hand, being Tinkerbell, began to brainstorm something for poor Princess Tigerlily.

**To be continued… soon! I promise! :D**


	2. Tinkerbell's Plan

**Disclaimer:** **None of the characters in the story belong to me! They belong to J.M Barrie. Enjoy! **

**And here it is! The second chapter! There'll be 2-3 more chapters to go, I think. Tell me what you think! ~Nightingalelynx**

Summary: In which Tinkerbell hatches a plan and carries it out.

**Of Tigerlilys and Wendys (Part 2)**

Tinkerbell's plan started with the mermaids. Right now, she was gracefully skimming across the waters on the Mermaid lagoon, calling for the beautiful but mysterious fish-women. One by one, sleek heads adorned with pearl combs and the like rose out of the water, their large eyes fixed on the dainty, tiny fairy swirling above their heads.

"_Tinkerbell…_" The mermaids murmured. "_You called for us…_?"

"I need your help." The fairy got straight to the point. "Peter Pan has been spending _way_ too much time with Princess Tigerlily, and if you want his attention, we must get rid of that obnoxious princess."

"_He visited us a morning ago_…" A dark-haired mermaid said.

"_Why should we help you…?"_ They asked, powerful tails sweeping the water below them.

Tinkerbell thought long and hard about this. What do the mermaids want most that she could give? "I'll give you the location of one of Hook's underwater treasure." She decided.

"_Not good enough… "_The mermaids hissed at her. "_Give us something even better… Tinkerbell…" _This time, her name sounded like a threat.

"I'll give you each a day on land. I'll give you the ability to fly, for a day." Tinkerbell grasped at anything within her reach to give the mermaids.

A red-haired mermaid smiled, revealing fangs for teeth. "_Deal…"_She told the relieved fairy.

"_Deal…"_ The mermaids echoed. "_What do you want us to do…?_"

Tinkerbell flew amongst their watery heads. "This is the plan," She began, smiling devilishly.

Now, let's have a look at what everyone else was doing. Wendy was cooking lunch in the kitchen, with Lost Boys just outside the hideout, playing 'wrestle the bear', a game that seemed to Wendy like a game of wrestling plus mud and a lot more yelling, and less rules.

Captain Hook was dreaming about Peter Pan and his whereabouts and how the wicked Captain of the Jolly Roger would disembowel the eternal boy, bit by bit...

Tigerlily was with Peter; searching through caves for treasure… and the source of the mysterious ticking noise (a clock Tigerlily had planted there herself).

Tinkerbell didn't know what they were all doing, but she had a pretty good idea. So after securing the mermaid's help, she flew rather nervously towards the Jolly Roger, checking left and right every once in a while to see if Peter was having his adventure here.

"Pirates of the Jolly Roger," Tinkerbell finally announced, revealing her presence and scaring a few of the silly pirates out of their wits. "I have come for help; therefore this visit will be peaceful. As a truce," she added as some of the pirates below drew their swords anyway.

Hook burst out of his cabin, expecting to see Peter Pan, but instead seeing an old ally; Tinkerbell.

"Why, Tinkerbell," Hook drawled. "You came to visit for what reason? I presume—"Tinkerbell cut him off, much to the annoyance of Captain Hook.

"If you'll help me get rid of Tigerlily, I'll tell you where Peter Pan is, right now." She choked at the end of the sentence, for the tiny fairy was now overwhelmed with _three_ different feelings: the usual anger and jealousy, and now, guilt. Two she could just barely handle (but drove her to plan such a horrid plot), but three was just too much. She quickly drove away the extra feeling.

Hook's eyes, blue as forget-me-nots, watched Tinkerbell with new interest and grudging respect. "You, little fairy, will do anything to get rid of your enemies. Therefore," he added, waving a hand (his only hand, actually) to stop Tinkerbell from talking, "I will help you, because I like that in pirates, and I'll even encourage that in a fairy."

Tinkerbell snorted.

"Another reason is that I do want to know where Peter Pan is," Hook admitted, slicing his hook through the air in one fast, deadly movement.

Tinkerbell tinkled a hasty goodbye before flying off. She could hear the mermaids singing, now, which meant her plan was in action. She beat her little wings as quickly as possible to get there before Peter and that stupid, obnoxious, idiot Tigerlily.

"_Peter Pan… Peter Pan…"_ The boy heard his name, coming from the mermaid lagoon. "_We've got something to show you…_"

He zoomed off, telling Tigerlily to wait for him there, much to the outrage of Tigerlily.

When he got there, eight or so mermaids were sitting on their rocks and singing a song Peter thought he had heard somewhere before… in London.

"_So, what do you think…?" _A blonde mermaid asked him, smiling charmingly at him without showing her fangs. "_It's a mark, a symbol of growing up, the marriage song…"_

Peter Pan froze. _What?_ He thought.

"_What a man you are now…"_ the red-haired one purred at him. "_Having a family, a mother and now looking for a wife, now are you, Peter…"_

"_Mm… Tigerlily and you would make such a great couple…" _the dark haired one told him_. "Make such lovely children, but of course, with a family comes great responsibility…"_

_Responsibility! _Peter thought.A pale, porcelain hand shot up from the water and grabbed the poor, shocked boy's ankle before he could fly off.

"_Wait… Peter, listen to us… only a man would court a woman, and you, going off with Tigerlily, are courting the lovely child Princess…" _The blonde said urgently, hearing the pirates from not-so-far-away.

"_But you aren't a man yet," _the dark haired mermaid told him soothingly, but just as urgently as the blonde mermaid. "_If you continue courting Tigerlily, you will be."_

"_A man, Peter," _the mermaids chorused. "_You're growing up by staying with Tigerlily." _With that, they sank beneath the water surface.

Peter, understandably, was stricken. Who did that Tigerlily think she was, trying to make him grow up? Well, he won't fall for it anymore, no matter what adventures she offered him.

He never noticed the tip of a small rowboat come into view, rounding a corner. He never noticed a small, shining fairy, crouched behind a leaf. He only noticed Tigerlily, standing on the shore.

"Why, you tricked me!" Peter shouted. "You tried to catch me and make me grow up! I won't let you! I won't!"

The pirates surrounded him before he could blink.

"What are you talking about?" Tigerlily called back, now bound by three burly pirates. She, too, was taken by surprise. Two pirates shoved an old, dirty cloth in the Princess's mouth, effectively shutting her up. She spat muffled curses at the pirates that no-one heard.

"Did you really think Wendy was your mother?" Hook mused, by order of Tinkerbell. "Of course, she feels more than that for you, Peter Pan, you foolish boy. Just like our dear Princess Tigerlily here… but Wendy Darling is smarter, I must say. She's pretending to be your mother, just waiting for the chance to make you a man."

Peter was horrified. "What! No! Wendy-lady would never do that to me! You're lying! You're lying!"

"I'm afraid not, dear boy," Hook told the hopelessly restrained child, barely disguising his glee. Peter was blinking back hot tears in his eyes, both angry and distraught at the betrayal of his dearest friends.

"You poor boy," Hook crooned with fake sympathy. "Losing two friends at once, oh, I know how _that_ feels!" He paused maliciously. "No, not really."

Just then, the Lost Boys burst through the undergrowth. "We've come to save you, Peter!" They called. Tinkerbell flew just a little behind them.

And of course, as all stories should go, the good overcomes the evil, and the Lost Boys freed Peter Pan and Tigerlily. Hook was chased away, and they all went home.

But Peter Pan found no joy in this adventure. He glared at Tigerlily and stalked home. Wendy rushed into the slightly wounded boy's arms. "Oh, Peter!" She cried. "I'm so glad you are alright! When Tink came in and told us—"

Peter Pan gave her a cold, menacing stare before pushing her away and went into his room. Tinkerbell was left outside feeling very, very confused.

Oh, dear. Tinkerbell, what did you do?

**I just realized that this was a little cliché… so I'm going to add something to the story plot! Haha, I'll work on it! In the meantime… review please! ~Nightingalelynx**


	3. Of Wendys

**Disclaimer:** **None of the characters in the story belong to me! They belong to J.M Barrie. Enjoy! Sorry about the delay in updating, school started again. Sigh, so busy now. Well, hope you like this! I'll probably go back to one-shots soon. Stories are too pressurizing, haha! And thank you all for the amazing review you left me when I woke up this morning. You made my day, not kidding! :)~Nightingalelynx**

Summary: In which a new problem arises, and Neverland mourns its losses. Or rather, loss.

**Of Tigerlilys and Wendys (Part 3)**

Wendy felt an emptiness inside of her chest, an emptiness that she'd heard of countless times in fairy tales but never felt it for herself. She remembered when she told John and Michael stories of broken-hearted heroines, and they all laughed at the sheer stupidity of sitting and moping around.

"If he doesn't love her back then he's not worth her loving him." John had said once, scoffing at the heroine.

"Quite moping, stupid princess," Michael mused once. "Do something to prove yourself."

Now, Wendy felt as if each and every of their careless comments were directed towards her, like purposeful stabs in the back from the ones you love.

She tried to approach Peter at first, thinking that he was angry at himself for losing to Hook and therefore taking it out on those around him. But he was fine with the Lost Boys, if not a little sulky, and he was also fine with Tinkerbell.

No, he was angry at her, no doubt about it.

What had she ever done? Wendy started sinking back into her depressed, moping state of mind that no-one was able to drag her out of. Only Peter. But he didn't care.

Wendy started her third round of tears that morning.

Tinkerbell couldn't think of anything to do. The tension in the hideout was rising to a peak that she really couldn't bear. She needed a plan, fast, but she had no clue of what could solve this situation. If only Wendy would just disappear! Tinkerbell thought bitterly.

Her fairy glow brightened just a bit, lighting up like a light bulb. Disappear… that's it! The tiny fairy girl thought.

Flapping her wings, the little jealous fairy made her way towards Wendy Darling's room, where she knew the girl would be crying her eyes out like every morning.

"Wendy?" The fairy tinkled pleasantly, trying to hide her nervousness, and something else, something deep inside her gut that squirmed and told her over and over again that this was wrong.

"Y-Yes?" A pair of tired, red, blue eyes met the fairy's gaze. The thing in her gut punched her stomach again.

"I'm so sorry, Wendy. About everything." Tinkerbell started carefully. She was never a good communicator… or a good faker. "If you ever want a back-up plan… I'm always here." She tried to seep some sympathy into her voice, but failed. Luckily, Wendy was too busy wiping away her tears to notice.

"Thanks, Tink. I appreciate it," Wendy sniffled, smiling gratefully up at the floating girl who was feeling worse by every word her rival let out. Her honest, kind, caring, pretty, harmless rival.

"-But I don't think anything could help me now." Wendy Darling's voice dragged the common pots-and-pans fairy back to reality.

Tinkerbell stared at the girl solemnly. She flew around the girl in a perfect, golden circle, sprinkling fairy dust, creating a honey-colored tornado. The girl gasped delightfully as she was lifted up into the air, happiness trickling into her at the mere sensation of flying. Then she dropped with a thud.

"Oh, Tink!" Wendy cried, hot tears building up in her eyes, finally spilling over and running down the well-worn paths down her pale face.

The girl and the fairy cried together, for the same reason; Neverland's bright-eyed prince along with all of his charm, cockiness, selfishness, naivety, childishness, and stubbornness.

When Wendy woke up that night, Tinkerbell wasn't in the hideout anymore, neither were any of the boys. They were out having adventures without her. She made up her mind. Steeling herself, the girl packed the little things she had in Neverland, laid out a delightful, wonderful, bountiful feast for the boys along with a note, crying the whole time. Her hand shook as she wrote her goodbye letter.

Her hand slipped, accidentally writing 'Peter' at the end. But it didn't really matter, did it? They would never see each other again. Carefully, she folded the letter up and addressed it.

_**Lost Boys' Hideout**_

_**Neverland**_

_**Second star to the right, straight on 'til morning**_

_**To: The Lost Boys, John Darling, Michael Darling, Tinkerbell, and Peter Pan.**_

_**From: Wendy**_

Wendy put it on top of the cake she made, so the boys would not miss it.

Wendy put a gift for each child on their beds.

Wendy picked up her bags.

Wendy tried to think of a happy thought.

And tried.

And tried.

And finally, she got one: Peter and Wendy, living happily ever after.

Too bad it was only a wish that would never come true.

Wendy lifted into the air, a little wobbly at first, but making it out of the hideout and into the beautiful, starry night sky of Neverland. She flew, straight on 'til morning.

Of course, Wendy wished to say truthfully that she never looked back, but she did. Many times. Again and again, until Neverland was out of sight. After that, she looked back anyways, wishing this didn't ever happen, didn't need to happen.

Back in the hideout, the boys streamed in, followed by a jubilant and very dirty Peter Pan and a nervous, guilty Tinkerbell, who already knew what had happened.

"Mother! Mother!" The Lost Boys cried, expecting a welcoming hug from their Mother.

A mass search for their missing Mother ensued when no brown-haired girl with hurting, pure blue eyes came to answer their call.

"Mother left us a surprise!" Tootles called, bumping into the dining table stacked high with food.

"I know! We'll make Mother proud by eating dinner, cleaning up, drinking our medicine, and getting ready for bed by ourselves!" Curly cried.

The Lost Boys chorused their approval, causing a scowl to appear on Peter's face.

"I don't care if she's so disappointed in us that she leaves," Peter yelled above the din. "We'll eat dinner and go play again, since she's not here to tell us not to. I'm only going to clean up when she comes back to tell us to. What type of Mother leaves her children?" A mother intending to be something else, Peter thought darkly. Peter Pan really isn't so spiteful, really, but he was still hurting over her betrayal, long after he'd gotten over Tigerlily's similar betrayal.

They ate dinner, tension in the room slowly rising. Where was their mother? It wasn't like her to come home so late. The food was very, very good, though.

"Maybe she got kidnapped by Hook!" The twins suddenly spoke up, causing the table to go deathly quiet.

"Maybe… she's with the Indians!" Nibs consoled Michael, who had started to cry at that thought.

"Maybe she's with the fairies," Curly guessed. "She loves their parties."

Tinkerbell shook her head 'no' at their inquiring gazes. No, she was not at a fairy party. Tinkerbell was pretty sure she knew where Wendy was.

Slightly gasped. "There's only one possibility left; Mother was drowned by the mermaids!"

"NO!" Peter yelled, showing his first true, deep emotion since the defeat at Hook's hands, and the realization of his Wendy-lady's betrayal. He was horrified. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear if it were true, not if he didn't even be able to see her face one last time.

Tinkerbell pulled on Peter's hair, tinkling for him to calm down. He smacked her away like a common fly, and the poor fairy landed on the cake. But to her surprise, she didn't get mushy, sweet cake all over her pretty outfit. No, she'd landed on… a note.

The tiny fairy thought briefly of hiding it, but quickly dismissed the thought when a cannon fired from her gut, hitting her full on and flooding her with guilt. No, Wendy Darling was already gone, there was no need to dishonour her kind, caring, gentle-hearted rival's last wish in Neverland. After all, Tinkerbell wasn't all bad.

"Hey! What's this?" Nibs announced, discover the note. The Lost Boys clambered up around Nibs, fighting for the note.

"Stop it!" John Darling cried with an air of superiority. "Since you all can't read, let me have it, and I shall read it to you all."

The boys grumbled, but consented.

"It's addressed to us," John began. "It says… It's from Wendy!" He said excitedly. "And it's addressed to us, this very hideout!"

"Let me see! Let me see!" The boys started fighting over it again. When the Lost Boys finally calmed down again, John began reading the letter. Everyone crowded around the boy excitedly.

"_**Dear Lost Boys, Tinkerbell, John, Michael, Peter,**_

_**I have decided that Neverland isn't for me, and that I would like to return to London, to my real mother and father.—"**_Everyone gasped. Peter's eyes grew very wide.

"_**Do you still remember them, John, Michael? **_H-_**How father is brave because he puts his dreams away, in a drawer, and **_m-_**mother's calm and gentleness throughout the most horrid things, **_like_**-like when I was sick?" **_John stuttered slightly as he read this.

"I've forgotten my parents!" Michael exclaimed, feeling mute horror. John continued, eyes wide. No one else spoke.

"_**I hope you like the last dinner I'd made you all, maybe it will cheer you up when you've discovered that I'm gone?" **_A sob escaped Tootles, but everyone else was still deathly still and silent, hanging on to every word.

"_**Yes, I'll grow up, but no, I won't forget any of you." **_John continued, his eyes reading ahead.

No. No, no, no, no, Peter thought mutely. He shoved all the other boys aside and stood beside Wendy Darling's brother to see for himself. The other boys quietly re-positioned themselves.

"_**Don't forget me, ever, please. Before I go, I'd like to tell my darling boys one last story, just so you'll remember me as your storyteller." **_Tears pooled in all of the inhabitants of the Hideout's eyes, even Tinkerbell's.

"O-_**Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was a regular **_E-_**English girl, destined to **_g-_**grow up to be a proper English **_l-_**lady. **_B-_**But inside, secretly, she didn't want to grow up. So when a flying boy appeared at her **_w-_**window one night, offering to take her to a place where children will never have to **_g-_**grow up, she **_w-_**went. She had many exciting, wonderful, indescribable adventures there, with the flying, **_p-_**proud boy." **_John kept faltering as he fought back tears.

At this point, John had very much figured out what the story was about, but he kept silent, not wanting to wait to read the rest of the goodbye letter. Oh, yes, the boys knew it was a goodbye letter by now, even the dumbest, slowest of them. Ten noses breathed heavy air onto the slightly soggy paper.

"_**She stayed as the role of **_M-_**Mother to a band of delightful, perfectly sweet boys, called Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Curly, the Twins, and Peter Pan."**_ With each name, the mentioned boy would give a smile through their tears, delighted that they're in a story, but then they'd burst into tears when they realized why they were named, and what their Mother had called them. Six delightful, perfectly sweet boys were now crying their eyes out onto the outfits their mother had carefully sown for them. John, Michael, Peter, and Tinkerbell stayed in control of themselves, though they were sobbing their hearts out inside.

"_**There was a slight skirmish with the fairy **_T-_**Tinkerbell, who is a good friend to Peter Pan, but she soon realized that the fairy was really quite kind underneath her jealous cover." **_Tinkerbell sucked in a breath, feeling like a worthless, dirty worm with the whole world weighing on its shoulders.

"I-_**It was a **_f-_**fairy-tale experience."**_ Michael gave in, and began crying just the other boys were.

"_**But one day, it was so **_c-_**clear to the girl that it was time for her to **_r-_**return to her **_h-_**home and, perhaps, one day, **_g-_**grow up." **_ The boys finally realized that the story was about their beloved Mother herself. Tinkerbell crept into her hollow to cry on her own, feeling suffocated under the weight this—this _guilt_ gave her.

"_**It was in-**_e-_**evitable. **_B-_**Because one of the **_a-_**adventures the girl had in **_N-_**Neverland was, well, falling in **_l-_**love."**_ The Lost Boys gasped in unison, but fell silent right after, waiting, pleading for the rest of the letter.

"_**But the boy didn't love her. He refused to grow up, he refused to relent, so he broke her heart. He was oh so very cold and unforgiving towards her, therefore driving her away."**_ John's voice grew harder as he realized what his sister had gone through.

"_**She returned to London, much to the delight of her real **_p-_**parents. She would grow up, she would get a job, she would get… **_m-_**married." **_Peter's heart gave a painful squeeze, and he shut his eyes tight, hoping to drive away this nightmare. "No," he muttered. "Wendy-lady, _my_ Wendy," he moaned painfully. John gave Peter a searching, confused look before returning to the letter.

"_**But not now. For now, the girl would cry over the boy who refused to love her.**_

_**And they lived happily ever after."**_

The Lost Boys wailed in despair as they realized that was the end of the last story their Mother would ever tell them, and also because the ending… well, it didn't sound very happy at all.

"_**I'm so sorry I have to grow up,"**_ John read, skipping the one crossed out word in the letter. _**Peter.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Wendy Moira Angela Darling."**_

Neverland grew silent for one fleeting minute as the Lost Boys digested what they had heard.

"NO!" Peter screamed, his pained, broken voice reverberating through all the inhabitants of Neverlands' heads. Hook slipped and dropped his treasure, Smee woke up on his watch and banged his head on a wooden bar, the Chief was shocked out of his calm meditation, Tigerlily missed the rabbit she was trying to shoot, the Mermaids sucked in a mouthful of water in a rare fit of un-gracefulness…

But none of them were as badly affected as Peter. The others saw the change in him almost immediately. His bright eyes grew dull with grief, his proud shoulders slumped, and the poor boy curled up into himself, crying over something he caused.

"Wait," John choked out through his tears. "There's one more word to the end of the sentence. It actually reads… _**I'm so sorry I have to grow up, **_**Peter**_**."**_

The mentioned boy's head jerked upwards, revealing his tear-streaked, once-careless and heartless face. The ones left behind mourned. Far away, in London, in her room, Wendy Darling also mourned.

Poor Tinkerbell. She really just wanted to have Peter's attention, and when that ended in a disaster, she really just wanted to fix what she caused, but it keeps spiralling down… Nothing the little fairy did seemed to work!

To fix it, or not to fix this disaster, Tinkerbell thought, wanting to scream in frustration.

**Oh no! How will things get better between Peter and Wendy if she's not even there!**

**Woot woot! 2,640 words! That's 9 pages on Microsoft Word!**

**Apologies if you think this chapter is too dark, but I promise it'll get better in the next chapter, which will be up in a few days. I just needed to add a little hopelessness into the story. Thanks for reading! Drop a review if you have time, even if you've reviewed before! **

**Thanks again, ~ Nightingalelynx**


	4. Hook Saves the Day

**Disclaimer:** **None of the characters in the story belong to me! They belong to J.M Barrie. Enjoy! Just found a spelling error in the other story, I meant thank you all for the amazing review**_**s**_** you left me when I woke up. Just to make that clear, I wasn't being sarcastic! :) ~Nightingalelynx**

Summary: In which Tinkerbell makes a decision, and Captain Hook saves the day.

**Of Tigerlilys and Wendys (Part 4)**

Neverland was a depressing, dark, and gloomy island. Never had the inhabitants of this usually happy land suffered such hardship. But Peter took the brunt of it.

The pirates were very bored. They knew Peter Pan was going through some hardship, so they never bothered to look out for him anymore. They didn't even bother looking for him, as they knew they would never find the grieving, but evasive prince. They spent their days drinking rum and singing pirate songs, which would have been what Hook wanted, once upon a time. But now, he just wanted someone worthy of him to fight with, to exchange hurtful comments. He needed a purpose. But Peter was much worse off.

The Indians were suffering, too, even more so than the Pirates. Why, with this horrid weather, the harvesting was less than rewarding, and the hunting was an absolute disaster. They were starving. But so was Peter. He was starving himself, refusing to eat anything that wasn't made by Wendy.

None of the Lost Boys wanted to play anymore, now. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't play on an empty, angry stomach that kept making scary, growling noises at them. They were very unhappy, missing their gentle Mother more than ever. But Peter took the brunt of that, too.

The fairies, the loyal subjects and friends of the prince of Neverland, were out of their minds as the essence of Neverland began fading. Without Neverland, the fairies were nothing. But Peter was even worse than that. Without Wendy, Peter was nothing. And Wendy was already gone.

Tinkerbell suffered with the guilt that this was all her fault. Things in Neverland were looking very, very bad indeed. The girl fairy was currently pacing in her hollow, repeating the question over and over again. To fix it, or not to fix this disaster? Yes or no. It should've been simple. But it wasn't, even though Tinkerbell loved both Peter Pan and Neverland very much (in that order), she also was desperately, stubbornly jealous of Wendy Darling, the gentle, kind girl that had brought Neverland into a state of Great Depression by simply leaving. The mermaids hardly ever surfaced anymore, as they hated the dreadful weather. Their singing was actually to be missed. Then the pirates started killing off fairies in their boredom, chanting "Fairies don't exist!" once every day.

That was the last straw for poor fairy. She came up with a desperate, cunning plan to save Neverland. After all, Tinkerbell wasn't all bad. Sometimes she was all good. Like now.

A fluttering of wings, a whiff of pixie dust, and Tinkerbell landed on the deck of the Jolly Roger.

"Tinkerbell," Hook said carefully, not wanting to chase her off as this was the most interesting thing that had happened to him the last few weeks.

"I want you to stop killing innocent fairies!" Tinkerbell exclaimed, pretending to be outraged by it. She was, actually, but she had more pressing problems. "We fairies never did anything to you, what you should be doing is ruining Peter Pan. That's your goal, isn't it, Hook? Making him sad beyond repair? Well, you've succeeded. So stop killing fairies!" Tinkerbell ranted, sounding very much like a hundred various pots, pans, bells, and chimes were crashing against each other to human ears, creating a clanging orchestra. Her argument didn't really make sense, but it was alright. Captain Hook fell for it.

"I'm not done with my revenge yet, Tinkerbell." The Captain said menacingly. "That Wendy… if that Wendy was under my control, oh, Peter Pan will be even worse off than now. He'll come onto my deck, begging for me to kill him. Oh, if Wendy Darling _loved_ me… that would be the greatest plan of all!" Captain Hook cried, laughing at his idea. "Why, that's perfect! Poor Peter Pan will be destroyed forever! His very essence! Oh, yes, that would be—"

"Wendy is in London. " Tinkerbell told him, walking deliberately all over the ship, and flying all around Captain Hook, leaving a _lot_ of pixie dust in her wake. "You're plan is going to fail, Captain Hook." The girl probed, actually urging Captain Hook to go on with his plan. "You can't get to London unless you can fly. Which you can't! There's no way!" She completed her final circle around Captain Hook, ensuring that he could take Wendy back to Neverland when he got there, even with all those unhappy thoughts dragging him down.

She flew away, pretending not to hear the smug murmur from Hook. "Fairy, dear, you just gave me a way."

I think we really should congratulate this cunning little fairy. After all, even though the very reason Neverland was in a sad, sad state was because of her, this tiny fairy took it upon herself to set it right. And that is very brave of her indeed. Why, even Peter Pan would be proud of her, once he got over his rage … if he knew.

_If_ is good.

Captain Hook wasted no time in carrying out his 'plan', which was basically to make the ship unanchored to Neverland and simply let it fly through the London streets to Wendy Darling's house. Before Tinkerbell could reach the main island, the Jolly Roger was already sailing through the air, towards the second star to the right, and straight on until morning.

Wendy Darling was at home, determined to forget Neverland. Her parents were overjoyed to see her, but their mood plummeted the moment they realized that John and Michael weren't with her.

"We went to Neverland, and they decided to stay there," Wendy explained again and again to her hysterical parents. "Don't worry, they're very happy there. No, they won't starve, not with the Indians and their great big feasts! No, Peter Pan will protect them against anything bad. There's really not much bad in Neverland, just Captain Hook and his crew of pirates. It's Captain _Hook_, Father, not Captain Cook. And the mermaids would drown you if you get too close, but they look so sweet and everything, you might get fooled into getting too close. Yes, Mother, I said mermaids. Who's Peter Pan? Why, everyone in Neverland knows Peter Pan! He's absolutely amazing, and he can fly, can you believe that?"

The problem was that no, her parents couldn't believe it. They were downstairs right now, discussing what had really happened to Wendy and her brothers. Snippets of the conversation drifted towards Wendy's ears.

"—kidnapped, most likely, and plucked right out of the nursery window, like Wendy said. Her 'Peter Pan' is probably a street urchin who saved her—"

"—the 'pirates' are most definitely the kidnappers. One with a hook, she says? We'll tell the police now—"

"—fairies! My poor daughter, must have seen stars and thought they were fairies—"

"—must have been hurt really badly—"

"—in shock—not really sure what was going on—"

"—mermaids! Well! We both know that Wendy would have loved to see a real mermaid—"

"—figment of her imagination, the poor dear—"

Wendy rested her face in her arms and rested her arms on the windowsill, facing the beautiful, looming night sky that meant so much more to her now. She squinted against the bright lights of London, searching out the second star to the right.

She found it, a bright, playful, winking star far away.

It seemed as if it were only yesterday that Peter Pan's bright green eyes were gazing upon her blue ones with something that looked like hurt. _She_ had hurt him, with what Wendy did not know. All she knew was that she wished she could go back to Neverland, to talk it over with Peter.

Forget his petty ignoring me, Wendy thought. If I ever get to go back to Neverland, I'll march right up to him and demand what was going on.

The brown-haired girl with the pale face and the dreamy blue eyes fell asleep, planning what she was going to say to the green eyed boy thousands of miles away if she ever saw him again.

A large, looming shadow fell over her sleeping form at the window. The girl never woke even as a loud clang (the anchor brutally hitting the concrete below) reverberated throughout Bloom spring.

Large black boots stepped onto the windowsill precariously. It didn't matter to Captain Hook, though, because he could fly, and he was absolutely bursting with happy thoughts of how well his plan was working. Wendy was stuffed inside a bag, and that was when she woke up. When she was finally released, she was released onto a familiar ship.

Wendy's eyes brightened and her heart leapt into her throat. It couldn't be—her wish was answered! She was in Neverland! And somehow, Captain Hook had gotten his ship to fly to London to get her! It was absolutely fantastic!

Before the girl could really rejoice, however, she was sent into Captain Hook's cabin, if 'sent' was the right word. She was roughly pushed into a door that she didn't even see in front of her in her shock.

"Wendy… Darling…" Hook murmured, his forget-me-not blue eyes fixed upon the bewildered girl. Hook was only a hand width away, causing Wendy to suck in a huge gasp of air in surprise. "It's been so long… the weather's been quite beautiful since you've left, by the way," the Captain of the Jolly Roger added smugly, casually. "I daresay Peter's been in quite a good mood since you've left."

Wendy drew in a sharp breath. "No." She said firmly, getting over her shock.

"Yes." Hook replied, just as firmly. "You're not implying that I'm lying, now are you…?" The fearsome Captain drawled darkly, trailing his hook along Wendy's lips, not touching, just hovering. It stopped right above her kiss, at the right hand corner of her mouth.

Wendy Darling shivered.

He stood up, so suddenly and so swiftly, that Wendy couldn't help but let out a squeak. Her eyes darted around, frantically searching for an escape route.

"By the way," Captain Hook said with his back to her at the doorframe, "I'm keeping you here until you learn…"

"Learn to what?" Wendy forced her voice to become steady and brave-sounding.

"Learn to love me." The Captain stalked out of the cabin, slamming the door shut behind him.

All of Wendy's braveness melted away, and the true meaning of his words sank in. She began crying, wishing Peter was here to save her. But no, she thought, remembering Cinderella, and how the princess had fought gallantly, therefore saving herself. She would _not_ be a damsel in distress, helpless and useless. She looked around for a weapon. Nothing.

But wait. There. She crawled over soundlessly and reached for Hook's bedside dagger.

Aforementioned Peter Pan was flying over Neverland, looking for—well, he wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he was looking for _something_, and that was good enough. The Lost Boys were with him, tired of this random circling.

Suddenly, Peter dove down in a vicious dive. The Boys followed after a moment, beyond surprised. What Peter had spotted were the Mermaids, out in the sun again, singing his name.

"You called?" Peter was suddenly standing in front of the Mermaids on a rock in his usual pose with his hands on his hips. But instead of smiling a knowing, prideful smile, Peter's face just reflected annoyance.

"_Wendy Darling… is back in Neverland…"_

"Where?" Peter Pan practically hollered, his boyish face lighting up along with the entire Neverland at those simple six words.

"_On the Jolly Roger…" _

Peter's old self gradually returned, along with his proud, boyish smile. There was a twinkle in his green eyes that no one had seen for a long time.

"Come on, Boys! Let's go make Captain Hook regret taking our Wendy-lady!"

The entire crew heard his crow before they saw him, a leaf-clad boy and his band of adventurous children flying through the air, wielding swords, arrows, and daggers.

"Captain Hook! I have come for Wendy-lady!"

"_Finally." _ Peter could swear that he heard one of the pirates mutter that annoyed, impatient word.

"Wendy-lady? Why, Peter Pan, Wendy-lady is mine to keep. No, she wouldn't want a ruffian like you!" Captain Hook said slyly, eager to get some bickering done first.

But Peter had no interest in bickering.

"Hand her over now, and I'll let you go! Or are you so eager to lose your other hand, Hook?" With that, Peter dove in, catching Hook off guard. And so the fight began, with the slashing, clashing, and brutality that came with fights.

Meanwhile, Wendy was hacking a hole in Captain Hook's room, not daring to exit through the front door. She had a few splinters in her hand that she had to stop and pick out before she would keep going. When a particularly large splinter stuck into her hand, she cut a neat rectangle from the bottom of her white night-gown to wrap it up, but not before she washed it.

"Hygiene," Wendy explained to herself. "English ladies don't leave their cuts open."

Finally, the hole was just big enough for a slim, small girl like Wendy to slip through. One pale foot stepped through, then the other. Wendy was out. There was no-one around behind the Captain's cabin, as it was at the very end of the ship. The wind played with Wendy's brown hair as she walked over to the railing and put her hand on it. She could hear the wind, crying in her ears. She looked below, at the churning, rolling grey water as the ship rocked back and forth.

Peter shoved Captain Hook aside and barged rudely into the Captain's cabin. The other boys quickly barred the entrance from Captain Hook, preventing him from following Peter.

He stepped lightly into the cabin, as if mistrustful of the floor. "Wendy?" He called, softly. There was no answer. "Wendy, it's me, Peter. I've come to save you." The ship creaked in answer.

Boyish eyebrows narrowed in worry.

Peter's hair escaped into his face, blown by the wind. But wait. Wind?

He stopped to listen. The scream of the wind was easy to hear, and Peter flew towards the sound. It was a small hole in the wood that allowed that wind in. Too big for Captain Hook, but small enough for… "Wendy." Peter breathed, his green eyes widening in realization.

"Wendy!" Peter cried, yelled, _bellowed_ in horror as he dived through the hole.

He could have sworn he saw a ripple of a dirtied white nightgown flapping in the wind, just below the railing, but by the time Peter got there, there was no trace of Wendy. Wendy-lady was gone, faster than she had re-appeared.

"Wendy!" Peter yelled in the wind. "Wendy! Wendy!" Liquid rolled down his cheeks, and, wiping it away, Peter told himself that the wind had blown the water from below into his face.

Wendy hit the water hard. She surfaced, kicking and paddling as hard as she could against the waves, gulping in huge gulps of air whenever she had the chance, but getting more salty water than air. Her thin nightgown gained so much weight, it started dragging her down.

"Pet—ugh," Wendy cried feebly, cut off by a gulp of salty Neverland sea water.

Suddenly she couldn't breathe. The hull of the huge ship—what was its name again?—was drifting closer and closer. A particularly huge wave washed her against the ship.

Thump.

Her head hit the ship.

"Peter…" Wendy mumbled, just before blacking out.

The waves swallowed her.

Pulled her limp form under the water and then up again.

They then gently washed her onto a shore.

The tattered, drenched, bruised body of Wendy Moira Angela Darling.

Poor, poor Peter.

**Don't hate me! I was so stuck on this chapter, and I had no clue what to write! But anyways, this chapter made it here in one big chunk, so… forgive me? :D**

**I'm probably going to write one more final chapter and then voila! My first story on fanfiction that was finished! As always, review please! Motivates me to write… and it also reminds me that I have a story to finish. Until next time, thanks people.**

**~Nightingalelynx**


	5. Happy Ever After

**Disclaimer:** **None of the characters in the story belong to me! They belong to J.M Barrie. Enjoy! Sorry for the hiatus, but the wait's finally over! Here comes the last chapter! Yay! :D \**

**By the way, if you know any good Peter Pan stories on Fanfiction, let me know, please! I think I've exhausted the entire archive by now. If you're writing a new one and think I'd be interested, leave a comment please! Thank you. xD ~Nightingalelynx**

Summary: In which all is solved, and happily ever after is achieved.

**Of Tigerlilys and Wendys (Part 5)**

Pan glided through the forest on his wings of fairy dust and happiness, but he was not so happy anymore. A lifetime ago was when he'd been just a child, carefree and heartless.

As a child, he never looked back, but right now, that was exactly what he was doing. Looking back to his life in London; running away, coming to Neverland, those carefree days with the Lost Boys and Tinkerbell. And then he met Wendy.

Wendy and her stories, twisting fairy tales into tales of courage and adventure. Wendy and her clear blue eyes that sparkle with pure, childish mischief. Wendy and her white nightgown. Wendy and her everlasting faith in Neverland. Wendy caring for him and the Lost Boys like a mother would. But no, she wasn't a mother, after all. What mother would abandon her children?

Peter flew into a tree, shocking him out of his reverie.

Tinkling laughter sounded from his right. He looked, and there was Tinkerbell, sitting gracefully on a branch, but laughing her head off.

"Now," Tinkerbell said between giggles. "When has Peter Pan _ever_ flown into a tree?"

"Go away, Tink!" Peter mumbled.

"Oh, alright then. I have really, really good news though. I guess you don't want to hear it."

"No! Tell me!" Peter ordered, catching Tinkerbell in a fist. **(AN: I hope that makes sense… :P)**

"Hmm, well… there's a fairy party that you're invited to." Tinkerbell said, feigning innocence.

Peter let go of the tiny fairy. "I don't want to go," he said stubbornly.

"And…" Tinkerbell dragged on. Her green eyes looked into green eyes. She wanted that moment to last forever; her having all of Peter's attention and Wendy nowhere to be found.

"And what?" Peter cried, looking up, excited again.

"And I found Wendy." Tinkerbell said, finally flying out of reach.

"Where?" Peter yelled, the gold flecks in his green-blue eyes exaggerating as he became overwhelmed with relief.

"On the shore right next to where the pirate ship is right now," Tinkerbell told the now animated boy, smiling weirdly.

"Wendy-lady, here I come!" Peter crowed into the air and dived off to save Never land's one and only Lost Girl. He gave no thought to aforementioned fairy.

Tinkerbell stayed behind, her wings drooping as she gave up her pretence of happiness. Golden droplets that were fairy tears leaked out of her fairy green orbs.

"Goodbye, Peter. You'll never be mine again." Tinkerbell said quietly, a sad melody that resonated in your head once you heard it, although you probably had no idea what it meant. She flew into her 'room' and drew the leaf. Inside, the light slowly went dimmer and dimmer.

Peter Pan reached the coast, but Wendy was nowhere to be seen.

"Wendy?" Peter said out loud. He looked around for footprints.

"Peter?"

"Who's there?" Peter didn't recognize the croaky, thirsty voice.

"It's me, Wendy. I'm over here."

Peter followed the sound of the voice and found that it was indeed Wendy. A sandy, scraggly, bruised Wendy. But she was alive.

"Wendy!" Peter yelled, swooping in on her like a hawk. "Don't worry, Wendy! I'll be your mother and feed you medicine until you are well again!"

Wendy thought of the tree sap that she had said was medicine, and scrunched up her nose. "But Peter, mothers aren't supposed to eat medicine. Only naughty kids need to."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed. "Then… I shall feed you FATHER MEDICINE. You know the one you always give me."

Wendy thought of the mashed up tree-leaves. "But Peter, I am a mother. Why must I eat father medicine?"

Peter thought about it for a moment before stomping his foot in frustration. "Then I shall take you home and not feed you any medicine at all!"

"But Peter, I shall not get better if I don't eat medicine!" Wendy protested.

"Then I shall have Tigerlily be your mother and feed you medicine." Peter decided, beaming at his own cleverness.

"But Peter, Tigerlily is much too young to be my mother."

"Then I shall have TInkerbell be your mother and feed you medicine and nurse you until you are well enough to be the Lost Boys' Mother again."

"But Peter—"

"What now?" Peter yelled, annoyed.

"Peter, how shall I get home?" Wendy asked in a small voice.

Peter's green eyes softened incomprehensibly.

"Oh, Wendy." He sighed, and at that moment he seemed immensely adult-like. "I'll carry you home, of course. We'll fly home together."

Wendy did not protest.

Peter stepped into the tree hideout, holding the boys' long lost mother. Not-so-long lost, but to children, it was a very, very long time indeed without their beloved mother.

"Mother?" Tootles said tentatively, breaking the silence in the hideout.

"It's Mother!" Curly cried, and all at once the boys broke free of their freeze-inducing shock and lunged forward to greet the sick looking girl.

Peter set the trembling girl down gently. She wobbled unsteadily and fell—but was caught just in time by the oncoming rush of Lost Boys.

"Mother! Mother!" They chanted happily.

"Boys, Mother is very sick right now. Will you be very sad if Tinkerbell were to be your grand-mother so she could take care of me?" Wendy told the boys.

"No, of course not! Tinkerbell! Tinkerbell!" They began searching for the fairy.

There was no response.

"Tinkerbell?" Peter said, joining the search at last. He checked her room. "I checked there already," Nibs said. "There's no light, so she just could not in there."

"Tinkerbell?" Peter repeated, moving the leaf away. "Tinkerbell!"

Tinkerbell lay unmoving, a pale, light-less figure.

Peter's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wendy-mother, Tinkerbell's sick. She's sick. She's just sick." The stricken boy repeated again and again, unable to believe his eyes.

"Oh, Peter." Wendy murmured. "She's dead. Wait." She felt the tiny fairy's pulse. "Not yet."

"Let's take her to the fairies. They'll take care of her. I'll get a fairy escort to get her to their… um… hosial. Hospial. Whatever."

"Ospital." Wendy said with conviction. "It's Ospital. And yes, Tink needs help right now."

"Wendy…"

"Peter…"

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

"You should be," they said again, in union.

They blinked at each other before bursting into laughter, and the sound of their laughter filled the hideout.

A handsome boy fairy flew into the hideout in full uniform. "Hi," he chirped. "I'm Fireflyer. You called, Peter Pan?"

"Er, yes," Wendy cut in when Peter Pan didn't respond, but stared blankly at the fairy escort instead. "I'm afraid the fairy Tinkerbell is rather… ill. On the verge of dying, actually."

"Tinkerbell? Why, I've always wanted to meet her. A beauty, she is, they say." He flew towards her room. He gasped and said, "You can always count on what they say, huh."

Tinkerbell moaned in his arms. "What… happened?" Her sharp green eyes drifted open.

"Tinkerbell!" Fireflyer cried. "I'm going to save you. It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright."

Tinkerbell smiled, and this time, Peter's face was gone from her mind. He was still in her heart, as a friend. But she when she smiled at Fireflyer, she smiled with her heart. "I know, Fireflyer. It's going to be alright."

They flew away together, with Tinkerbell still in Fireflyer's arms.

"Wait!" Wendy cried, but the fairy was already gone. "Now what do we do?" She asked Peter.

"We have fun, of course!"

Wendy sighed. "I'm ill, Peter. Or have you already forgotten? You probably did."

"I remembered," Peter said softly. "The best way to cure a sickness is laughter, Wendy. No medicine will work in Neverland, whatever you say. It's your care that brought us out of our fevers or colds, Wendy. I'm not stupid."

Wendy looked up in surprise. "So… you knew it wasn't medicine and you drank it anyways?"

"At first, I didn't know. But later, I guess I drank it just to make you happy."

"Peter… did you… did you grow up while I was gone?"

"Just a bit. Worry makes a person grow old, you know. So please, Wendy. Stop making me worry about you!" Peter explained.

Wendy was overwhelmed. Tears threatened to leak out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Peter. I'm so sorry. I won't do that ever again."

Peter grinned, his lips curling upwards until it nearly covered his cheeks. His golden-brown hair contrasted with his vibrant green eyes, Wendy noticed.

"Of course you won't, Wendy-lady. Not when you're having so much fun!" With that, he picked her up and flew her out of the hideout.

"Hide-and-seek?" He asked. Wendy sighed. "But Peter, I'm not sick, I'm injured."

The Lost Boys stumbled out after them. Peter shrugged. "Hide and seek?" He asked the Lost Boys instead.

"Yes!" They chorused, their confusion and sadness evaporating when faced with this stable, familiar game.

"But Peter, you're unstoppable at this game!" Wendy protested.

"I know." Peter's eyes shimmered in the afternoon light. "That's why I like it."

Wendy laughed softly.

"I like it when you laugh." Peter said suddenly, a pondering look upon his golden-brown boyish face. "You should do it more." He breathed.

Wendy laughed again. "I will, Peter. I will. I promise."

"Not it!" Peter cried, jumping back as if Wendy would catch him and force him to be it.

"Not it!" The Lost Boys yelled.

"Aw, not me again!" Wendy protested. Then she stopped and reconsidered. "I'm going to catch you all before you know it," she amended, pale blue eyes on Peter's green ones.

A grin crept up Peter's cheeks, an action that was mirrored by Wendy.

"One… two… three…"

**Epilogue:**

Peter Pan and Wendy Darling formed a family. They sometimes flew back to London to visit her parents, and when they died, Wendy was heartbroken. But she moved on, with the help of her brothers, her children, and Peter Pan.

Tinkerbell married Fireflyer and they would occasionally visit Peter and Wendy in a get-together that the Lost Boys would dread, just like how Wendy dreaded when her Aunt Millicent came to visit. They were family like that.

Tigerlily eventually grew up, married a brave from another tribe, grew old and died. Wendy did not miss her very much, but she did, at least, have the decency to feel bad about not missing this old rival. Peter Pan forgot about her very soon.

The pirates and Peter Pan would also get-together to have a nice, refreshing fight just for the heck of it. Sometimes they would kidnap Wendy, but she always managed to fight back. In the end, they resorted to kidnapping one of the Lost Boys instead. Peter always saved them, and regaled Wendy and the children with his tales of bravery.

Captain Hook sailed away, picked up a wife, and sailed back. What he needed was just a little love was all. He still hungers for an occasional harmless fight with Peter Pan, though.

Basically, Peter and Wendy lived happily ever after as eternal-children living in Neverland.

**The End.**

**So, what did you think? **

**Fireflyer is actually the name of the fairy Tinkerbell married in Peter Pan in Scarlet. Also, I tried not to make this dark and emo, but still include the death of her parents and of Tigerlily. **

**If it was a bit rushed, apologies. I wanted to finish this and get this chapter up fast, since I've been making you all wait so long. If you think there are still any loose ends I forgot to include in the epilogue, leave a comment, and I'll get it up as soon as possible.**

**As always, leave a comment, please! Thanks for reading my first finished story on fanfiction! Until next time~Nightingalelynx.**


End file.
